Enigma Rider Levias
by IchigaIV
Summary: Welcome to Larunda City, the training center of the world. However, this isn't your ordinary training center. This world is governed by the elemental deities, representatives of the four basic elements: Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. Our heroine is just a transfer to the university, but strange things occur on her first day there. How will this play out? Find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1: A Fated Encounter?

**Before I'm hit for copyrighting, the origin of this story is owned by Tokusatsu Japan and all affiliated with the production and distribution of Kamen Rider. This is in no way meant to encroach upon their ideas and territory. Any names, events, and places mentioned are completely unrelated to real world equivalents. Please Support the official release.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Caitlyn. I'm a college freshmen heading to my first set of classes. However, I'd woken up late and am currently running to the train station. I jumped the turnstile, scanning my pass as I passed over. I nearly jumped down the steps to make it to the closing doors. I sat down in the first seat I saw and hunkered down. "You alright?" a guy next to me asked. I gasped "Yeah, just some morning cardio." I looked over and saw a pale guy who looked about twenty looking at me with a concerned gaze. His blue eyes and brown hair making me a bit self-conscious. My own long brown hair didn't get any attention this morning and I didn't have enough time to apply makeup or properly wash my face. I turned away thinking, "This is mortifying." "Here," I heard him say. Turning back, I saw that he was holding a handkerchief. I took it and the bottle of water he later offered and began dabbing my face.

At my stop, I got up and returned the handkerchief along with what remained in the bottle. "Thanks. See ya next time," I said as I left the train compartment. It wasn't until I was at the entrance to the train station that I noticed that someone was walking beside me.

The classes themselves were quite boring, but I'd paid attention regardless of what I'd thought. I found a cute guy in my English 101 class. I made my first friend since moving to Larunda City, who I'd commented on having an attractive messenger bag. It made me feel self-conscious about my crummy, old backpack. Foreign Culture studies would become even more interesting because of her. After the day's classes, I began studying the textbook materials in the "Central Park" of Larunda.

I was in the middle of studying the Roman civilization when I was wrapped up in what I could tell was a rainbow ribbon. The ribbon soon began to tighten its grip on me, lifting me a few meters into the air. Just as I was about to pass out, I fell to the ground gasping for air. I scanned the area around me and saw a figure in a dark blue power rangers suit fighting a monster covered in the ribbon that ensnared me. I was entranced by this figure, surging about the area with what looked to be the force of a riptide. The monster looked to not stand a chance.

When the monster looked good and finished, the figure pulled something out of the monster and crushed it. Before the monster could completely fade away, the figure tore off a piece of it. Oddly, the piece torn off didn't fade away. When the monster had completely faded away, the person inside was the man from the train.

The figure walked up to me and helped me up. Before he left, he tied the ribbon onto my head and said, "There. Looks cuter on you like that than wrapped around you and that monster." I felt my face go hot right before he disappeared from sight. I screamed, "Thank you, whoever you are!" into the air, hoping to thank my saviour.

This was just the first day of college life for me. I wonder what the rest of the semester will hold.

-END

In the next chapter of Enigma Rider Levias…

Caitlyn meets her saviour a second time, finally seeing what maniac would do what he did. Her obsession grows more when she finds out that he's going to Larunda University, but soon befriends him. However, will they be able to survive their musical studies class? Their teacher, having taken a private assessment of them, she turns into a musical deviant of destruction with sound as her instrument. How will her saviour defeat this foe? Find out next time in…

Enigma Rider Levias!


	2. Chapter 2: The Crescendo!

**Hey, everyone. Welcome to another chapter of Enigma Rider Levias. Enjoy the story, if you can that is. In any case, please remember that I don't own any part of the Kamen Rider franchise nor anything tokusatsu related. Please support the official releases and their original owners.**

* * *

I packed my bag for my morning classes the evening before and now I don't know where it is. When I got on the train to head to the university campus, I was sure I had it. When I got off the train, I began to grope for my bag when my hand was met with nothing but air. I rode the train all the way back to my starting point and began to check my route from my home to the station, asking all the passerby if they'd seen a plain backpack with a rainbow ribbon tied to one of the straps. They all said that I'd had it when I was walking to the station.

I walked back to the station and slumped to the ground by the entrance, feeling lower than when I was rejected by that one cute boy my senior year of high school. "Hello, miss. Is this your bag?" I heard. I looked up to see a wrinkled old man holding my backpack out towards me. I took it from his grasp and checked the contents. All of the stuff I'd packed the evening before were there. "Thank you," I said, "You've no idea how lucky I am that you've found this. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to even get back on the train to school." "No problem, madam. I was on my way to the train station myself when I saw your bag by the exit grate," he explained.

I thanked him again and ran into the station, hoping to catch the last train that'd get me to school in time for my first morning class. Luckily, it was just arriving and there was an empty seat.

When I walked into the classroom, the session was about to begin. I pulled the professor's syllabus from her music stand and proceeded to my usual distance from the front: second from the front row, a little to the side of the board's center so I was close, but was still not likely to be called on.

Skimming the syllabus, I saw that the lecture hall we were in was used only for this session, office hours, and for woodwinds, the smaller brass instruments, and some of the strings section to practice every so often. I only took this class for an elective, but I can't see how I could pass this class.

When the professor gave us the signal to roam until the end of class, I sat down at the piano in the room. I adjusted the seat for myself and just started playing. Some time into me playing, I heard a guitar strumming behind me. Being the new musician I was, I just kept playing until I found it appropriate to stop. When I stopped playing, I turned to see the rest of the class staring at me and the guy playing the guitar.

"Very good, Caitlyn and Micah. Although, both of you were rough with your note playing," the professor commented. "I'd like to see both of you during today's office hours," she added, "so I may tell you how you may improve." Just then, the bell to signal the end of class went off.

The students all grabbed their things and left the room. Each of them commenting on how good I was, despite playing like a newbie. "Caitlyn, is it?" asked Micah, "I just picked up the guitar and started strumming. My actual instrument is the flute and I can madlib on the piano, but I can only pull solemn tunes from the piano." I shrugged and shut my bag, putting it on my shoulder. "I'm thinking of hanging with you, since we both have to come back here at the same time," He continued. I kept walking, heading to the cafeteria for a bite to eat.

Sitting at my table and I still haven't shaken the mineral dust that was Micah. "Why're you following me?" I asked, annoyed that this guy was as annoying as coal dust. "I'm following you so we both go to the professor at the right time. That and I think you're a nice person." Me, a nice person? How could anyone know that without seeing me acting on the street? "How would you know a nice person from just seeing them?" I asked.

He leaned back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling. "Actually, I've seen you one other time and saw how you acted." He looked back at me with what looked to be a smug grin. "Would you like me to be just a classmate or a friend to you?" he asked. I looked at my macaroni and cheese with bacon bits mixed in and thought about it. Despite being one of the quieter of the loud girls, I was still an outlier. I reached my hand across the table, saying, "Fine. Let's be friends. I'm Caitlyn. Undeclared major." He grabbed my hand saying, "Micah, STEM major."

The door to the lecture hall looked a bit more sinister than that morning. "You ready, Caitlyn," Micah asked me. I nodded my head affirmatively and opened the door. The hall looked relatively the same, except all the loose instruments were put away somewhere. We saw our music professor at his desk, looking at a stack of papers. "Ah, Caitlyn and Micah. I was expecting you."

"How may we improve our playing?" Micah asked. "I'd really like to get to the library to study for the classes I had yesterday," I said. The professor said, "Oh, this isn't about how bad you were playing. This is about absorbing your natural talent into my being," This had sent a chill down my spine. Strangely, his voice soon began to become soothing. "Don't worry, my students. It wont hurt one bit," he said, lulling me to sleep. "Professor, I'm a bit sleepy, may I go to sleep," I asked in my groggy state. "Just lay across a few seats or on the floor. You don't have to be awake for this. It's better if you're aslee-" I snapped awake, surprised at how weak willed I was.

"Didn't expect you to be the one behind all the incidents connected to this class. I was hoping it was one of the students. Now I'm gonna have to drop the class alongside Caitlyn, "Micah said. When I looked over at him, he had water swirling around his right arm. I looked at the professor and saw a glob of water covering his mouth, but avoiding his nostrils. "What the hell is going on!?" I screamed, trying to get an explanation.

I looked at the professor again and saw what looked to be a harpy made of wind materialize around him. The wind picked up, obscuring my vision. When the wind died down, the professor was replaced by a guy in a suit with a quarter note design on his helmet, a scarf with white and black alternating like a keyboard, a white shirt, black dress pants, and a baton in his right hand.

"I will be the musical tutor on campus! I will not die in obscurity!" the professor yelled. He waved his baton and summoned a music staff. The music staff swirled around him before trying to wrap around Micah. He rolled at the last second and held up his left wrist. He pressed the knob, sending out a shockwave. "What are you doing!?" the professor and I yelled. "Just prepping for the test," he said before swiping his right hand over the face and placing both hands at the sides of his hips. A dragon of water appeared around him. It balled up above his head before slamming down on top of him. The ball of water swirled around him before evaporating into vapor. When the water vaporized, Micah was in a navy blue suit with what looked to be cyan, ninja armor. His helmet was very basic with a silver faceplate and black visor. A white circle with a navy dragon design curled around an orb.

"Now, let's test whose element matches up!" Micah yelled before he ran at the professor. He pulled two short rods from his back and smacked the professor on both sides. But the professor blocked with both of his arms, pushed the batons aside, and pushed Micah away. I then noticed a small ringing that was starting to get louder. I covered my ears with what I could as the volume kept getting louder and louder, but I couldn't stop the ringing.

All of a sudden, I felt a cool sensation around my ears and hands. It felt like water was covering my ears. When I pulled my hands away from my ears, they were wet. Micah must have somehow put water over my ears. I looked at the scene before me and was in awe.

"This is starting to get a bit difficult," Micah said. He was dodging musical staffs left and right, the entire room vibrating, myself included. "Alright, let's go some place where we won't bring down the building on top of us!" Micah said. The room temporarily filled with water before it spilled away. When I looked around, we were in a quarry with the sky in sight. It wasn't restricted by anything and there was loose gravel under our feet. Micah then did something I wouldn't believe if I hadn't witnessed him place water on the professor's face earlier. He made whips out of water and the batons he had.

Micah grappled the professor with one while getting close to hit him with the butt of the other. However, a music staff came in, cutting both Micah and the whip off. "Seems as though I have to go with more rigid methods," Micah said. He linked his two batons together with some water and started using them like nunchucks. He dodged the staffs and started whaling on the professor with the nunchucks.

Then, Micah wrapped the professor with the link and planted the batons in the ground, pinning the professor to one spot with his arms restricted. "It's over," Micah said. He jumped high into the air, a dragon trailing behind him. The dragon circled Micah as he reached the zenith of his jump. Micah then got into a flying kick position, the dragon directing his descent. Right before he made contact with the professor, the dragon charged forward into him, enveloping MIcah in its body. Somehow, Micah went through the professor and was in a kneeling position. He then stood up, holding something in his left hand. The dragon snapped up the object, chewed it a bit, and swallowed it. The object dissolved inside the water dragon.

Water enveloped me again and when it fell down, we were back in the lecture hall. "Let's get outta here, Caitlyn," Micah said. We both ran out of the lecture hall and ended up in the library. We both dropped the music class and enrolled in other classes. That was my second day of college. I sincerely hope the remainder of the year doesn't go on like this.

 **In the next chapter of Enigma Rider Levias…**

 _ **What's going on!? "Why is my biology teacher's body inside out!?"**_

" _ **I am unsure, but we should be able to find out if we have the TA teach a class."**_

" _ **Why do you do this, Micah?"**_

 **The Reason Why**

" _ **Let's test whose element matches UP!"**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Reason Why

**Hey, everyone. Micah here. Thus far, somebody has found out what my secret identity is. What's more, she's kinda cute. Oop, gotta go. Chapter's about the start!**

I fell out of my bed this morning, arching my back in a way it wasn't supposed to arch. I was still nursing it when I got to my major's lecture that day. After the lab for my major, I had another STEM lab in another building. Getting there was easier said than done. I was running around the campus, trying to find the right building.

At least I woke up at the right time. However, after all of my morning classes, I was sitting in the cafeteria with a list of more supplies I needed before next week. Luckily, my parents gave me enough money for the month for food and access to their funds to cover the supplies I didn't already have. I looked up from my list to see Caitlyn flop down at my table with a cross look on her face. "What the hell was that?! What is going on?!" she screamed. I stuffed a spoonful of my spinach wrapped chicken in her mouth to quiet her as people turned their head to stare at us. "Don't worry. She's having trouble with some of her homework," I called to dispel the gazes.

I slumped into my seat and began rubbing my temples after I set my supplies list on the table. I looked at Caitlyn and said, "We're friends, right? Then please don't tell anyone what happened yesterday." She swallowed the food I stuffed in her mouth and said in a quieter tone, "You've no right to stuff anything into a girl's mouth and I won't tell anyone if you give me a reasonable explanation."

I leaned onto my elbows, removed my glasses, and began rubbing my temples again. "Here we go. This was gonna happen eventually," I thought to myself. I grabbed my glasses and started cleaning the lenses as I explained what was going on in the city.

"What you saw the other day was something I'm calling 'Despairados.' Spelled like 'desperado,' but instead of 'desper-' it's 'Despair.' They're born from the despair a person feels as they're reaching what may be the prime of their life or when they a dreading what may come to be in their post-prime age," I explained. "I don't know how they're spawning, but I do know that they're all connected to one of the four extremes of this city. What you saw was a 'Windy' Despairado. I know you're thinking, 'Why was it a windy one? There's more to music than the woodwinds.' You'd be right if that were the case. You see, when we speak, scrape two metal objects together, or bang the top of a trash can lid, we emit air pressure that our brains perceive as sound. Manipulating air through the use of wind could, in my opinion, affect what a person hears."

I gazed at Caitlyn with my newly cleaned glasses to see a confused and frustrated face on her. She asked, "So what you're saying is that if you make the air move in a certain way, you can affect what a person can and cannot hear?" I nodded in affirmation, seeing her slump in her seat at the realization that she could've lost her hearing.

It was an hour before dinner when my classes finally let-up. I saw Caitlyn walking across the quad and tried to catch up with her. She had a pair of headphones on, so I just walked beside her until she noticed me. She asked, "What the hell are you doing?" I answered, "I'm just walking with a friend to her destination." She sighed and put her headphones back on.

"She doesn't like you, you know," Levi said. "She may not like me, but liking me has nothing to do with being a friend," I told Levi. "Tch, she has too much of a fire in her to not chafe against. How can you stand her?" "It's because she reminds me of her. I don't know where she is, but I know she's thinking about me sometimes." I sneezed, despite having a neoprene jacket and a scarf on. I luckily didn't have anything land in my sleeve and was able to just keep walking.

As Caitlyn and I were about to get to the train station, Caitlyn was snatched up from where she was, bag and all. I cursed under my breath and enveloped myself in water and grabbed Caitlyn's ankle with what water I could muster.

When we finally landed, we were at the edge of the lava zone of town. "Great, strength is gonna be decreased," I muttered. I allowed the water to return to vapor to conserve what strength I had. I tried to wake Caitlyn up before I noticed someone standing over us. I looked up to see a woman dressed in fire with wings of ember and boots that looked to have just trudged through fresh ash. "I guess this one has someone to protect her. Too bad she won't live to thank her knight," the woman said as she gathered the nearby lava to form a lava sword.

I tried to haul Caitlyn further into downtown, but her weight was too much for my own strength to even lift. "Dammit, guess I'll have to fight," I said. I set Caitlyn back down and stepped in front of her.

"Nobody messes with my friends," I said," and leaves unscathed." I gathered all the vapor I could, including sweat from Caitlyn and my own bodies and began building up my elemental energy.

"Great elemental being, Leviathan! Lend me your surging strength!" I yelled as I did my transformation motions. I felt my body begin to cool as my suit began to pull the heat from my body. "Leviathan, no need to regulate my body temperature. I need as much strength as I can get," I told the spirit I shared my body with. My body slowly began to heat up again as the energy that would normally be used to regulate my body was being committed to power output instead. I pulled my batons from my belt and began to make water flow over them.

I held my baton out and said, "Now, let's see whose element matches up!" "I will burn your determination to cinders!" she screamed in response.

She flew at me at full speed with her sword behind her. I readied my batons to block her slash. I thought I saw her smile right before she disappeared. I began to turn around when I felt a large amount of heat erupted on my back. I groaned in agony, but caught myself. I asked Leviathan to put the healing factor to a minimum or just numb the pain.

"You're a super sonic harpy, huh? Let's see if you can handle a place with little to no air flow!" I screamed. I whipped a glob of water at my enemy, it hitting her sword. "You'll need to be faster than that to hit me," she sneered. I chuckled and said, "I wasn't aiming at you, bird brain."

She dropped her sword when she felt the water start climbing up arm. She tried to rub it off, but it only began covering her other arm with every attempt. Soon, it was covering her chest and wings. She tried to fly away, but she couldn't. "What have you done?!" she screeched. I stated, "I made your wings too heavy to use. Now all you have are your legs and arms." I wrapped my water whips around her waist and restricted her to a kneeling position.

I jumped high into the air and was propelled to my enemy at the zenith of my jump. I appeared behind where she was with an unconscious blonde in my arms. I laid her down and walked over to the Despairado core. I tossed it up into the air and the metaphysical form of Leviathan ate the core. I felt a burp come up and burped in place of Leviathan.

I set Caitlyn to sleep on a park bench and turned the blonde woman into the police when she came to. I sat on the ground by the bench for when Caitlyn woke up. I talked with Levi until then.

"Why do you keep sticking around this girl?" Levi asked me. "I said, 'It doesn't matter if she likes me or not.' What's more it's dangerous for a girl to be sleeping on a bench in a park late in the evening anywhere in the world." I answered. I sighed as I kept wondering why I chose to take Leviathan as my contract spirit. I heard Caitlyn groan and turned to see her waking up.

"What the hell happened?" she asked while stretching. I told her what had happened and she thanked me for looking out for her.

I laid down in my bed thinking about what I could do to make Cailyn trust me more. I rolled over and looked at an old photo of me and Ryan, a friend from my childhood. I picked up the frame and mused, "What would you do to make a girl trust you?" I set the photo back down and pulled the covers over me. That evening, I had yet another meeting with Leviathan in my dreams.

 _ **Next time on the next Enigma Rider Levias:**_

" _I will help those in need," I yelled as I pulled the man out of the shell. "What kind of monster puts people in containers just to leave them to die?" I thought to myself._

 _ **Who they are. What is their goal? What is gonna happen in the next installment of Site-AMA? Maybe all of this will be answered in the next chapter of**_ _ **Enigma Rider Levias!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Opposition

**In accordance with my own conscious, I hereby renew my disclaimer. Enigma Rider is based off of Tokusatsu's Kamen Rider franchise and is in no way meant to encroach upon their domain of creativity. All events, places, and people are all fictional and any and all similarities are unintended. Please support the official release.**

"Water Dragon's Deluge!" I saw as Levias defeated another Despairado I sent out. "Dammit," I cursed as another plan to make Micah fall for me got drowned out by the accursed Levias. "Why does Levias have to botch all my plans?!" I yelled as I hit the divination orb. It spun in mid-air and eventually returned to its original position in front of me. I sighed and slumped back into my chair, exasperated by the last month of Levias foiling my plans to put Micah in danger only for me to swoop in and save him.

I then began going into thought of what would happen afterwards. We'd end up engaged, saving the wedding for after we'd both graduated. He'd be the breadwinner while I was his doting trophy wife raising our three children. It wouldn't matter what combination they were for they'd all be the child of my Micah. I could already feel his soft lips and his long, strong arms around me on our honeymoon.

"Madame, I don't think now's an opportune moment to be daydreaming," my lackey said in his usual monotonous voice. I threw an aura stinger at his head, narrowly missing his left squid fin. "Shut up, Mario. Don't interrupt me as I'm dreaming about my darling," I said, placing venom into every syllable. An alarm on my cell brought me to back to earth and alerted me of my class with Micah. "Oh my god, I'm gonna be late for my appointment!"

I put away all the surgical equipment and made Mario turn back into his stuffed animal self as I gathered up all my math books. I met Micah in front of our math class a half-hour before it was meant to begin, as we promised we would do. "Micah, I'm sorry I'm so late," I panted, exhausted from jogging all the way from my car. "No prob, Aisha. I actually just got here a minute ago," he replied, his caring nature showing through his words. I thought to myself, "This is the man I would devote my whole being to. How can I not fall for him?!"

We talked about how our weekend had transpired. Him having a lot of problems with his hobby and how I'm getting nowhere with my plan to get him to fall for me. I omitted the parts that would drive him away like how I'm behind all the Despairado sightings and how they were all plans to get him to love me. He showed me a photo he took with his camera and it turned out to be Levias doing his Water Dragon's Deluge. Internally, I screamed that Levias was stealing my beloved's attention away from me. Externally, I smiled as he went on about how cool he thought Levias was.

On my way back home from classes, still on cloud nine that Micah was gonna come to my house to study with me, I nearly got into an accident because the guy in the lane to my right didn't know how to merge into another lane. That's where I got theidea for my next Despairado.

That evening, I donned my transformed self and surveyed the city for any who desired to go fast but were unable to get the car or mods for their fastest car. I found a red haired teen that was spiked up. I did the normal formalities to get him to come down to my clinic. The next day, he was at my front door with the card I gave him.

I sedated him as I got to work. I placed a core in the backs of his hands and bandaged them up. I told him that recovery was accelerated compared to other treatments and that he could drive himself home. His car and driving skills would also improve within a week of the procedure and that he didn't need to pay anything.

After he left, I sat in my chair and began chuckling to myself, curious as to what kind of form the newly created Despairado would take.


End file.
